Zarel Emails/24
Zarel E-Mail #24 In his last ditch attempts to find a computer, Zarel goes to an unlikely person for the checking of his mail. Cast (in order of appearance): Strong Bad, Zarel, Strong Mad, Marzipan, Homestar Runner, Le'raz Places: Strong Bad's Basement, Strong Mad's Room, Marzipan's Kitchen Transcript {Cut to Strong Bad's Basement, Strong Bad is slumped on the couch, Zarel is on the floor, and there are several Cold Ones and bags of chips scattered about} ZAREL: I'm really out of options here. Sure I can't use the Block again? STRONG BAD: Look here, Coach Not Z. If you want a computer, go ask my brother. ZAREL: Strong Sad has an email show? STRONG BAD: What? No! Strong Sad says he's too "cool" for computers, and that computers are "too mainstream." ZAREL: So...Strong Mad has one then? STRONG BAD: No, but he has a computer, or at least that's what he calls it. ZAREL: Really...I mean really? {Cut to Strong Mad's Room, Zarel is looking at the bag and box.} ZAREL: ...you're serious? STRONG MAD: ADD ME TO YOUR BUDDY LIST! ZAREL: How am I supposed to work this thing... {looks down, there's a "keyboard" that's essentially a piece of paper} Oh well, guess I could pretend I'm typin- {As Zarel types, words appear on the screen} (shot of Zarel and Strong Mad's faces, Zarel is in utter shock} STRONG MAD: GET ON WITH IT! ZAREL: What...but...haba...jabadja... subj: YO! Zarel, Do you like to make cookies? If so, then what are the ingredients. -Mathew McFreely ZAREL: {typing} Good question, Math Major. I've never actually baked. But you know...if you'd like to make cookies yourself, you could...you know...Google the recipe yourself. Lazy crap. {clears the screen} But I guess that there's always a first time for everything, and in this case, it's cookie bake time. {Cut to Marzipan's kitchen} MARZIPAN: Are you sure you're not going to blow up my kitchen in the process? ZAREL: Noooooo...but who says I will? MARZIPAN: Remember the time you did chemistry? ZAREL: Uh...I think I'll go now. {leaves} MARZIPAN: That's what I thought. HOMESTAR: {offscreen} Oh Marzipan...I could help you bake some cookie delights. {Marzipan jumps in fright and runs off} {Cut back to the bag and box} ZAREL: {typing} Well, that's that. Due to past events, Marzipan has banned me from her kitchen..."just to be safe" apparently. Let's see if there's anything else I can answer. subj: I'm leraz, your LLC! oh hi! I'm yo long lost cousin, leraz! hey-! what is yo name again, man? zarl? I think it's zarl. love, leraz. ZAREL: {typing} What? I don't remember any cousins...especially ones with my name backwards! You don't exist! VOICE: {offscreen} Yes, I do! {zoom out to see a blue dragon like Zarel standing next to him, he is hunched over and wearing a lime green polo shirt and torn khaki pants, as well as sandals.} ZAREL: {jumps out of surprise} GAH! Who the heck are you? LE'RAZ: I'm Le'Raz, your L.L.C.! Y'know, from Historic Over There! ZAREL: Yeah, I don't know you, get out. LE'RAZ: Oh... {shuffles off} {The Paper comes down} ZAREL: Homeschool, I swear, if you complain this time... Fun Facts *Huh. Really nothing this time.